


Invisible String

by Apollynos



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Song: invisible string (Taylor Swift), club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: Time, curious time. Gave me no compasses, gave me no signs. Were there clues I didn't see? And isn't it just so pretty to think, all along there was some Invisible string; tying you to me?- Taylor Swift, Invisible String*Laurent is out with his brother and his friends, the night started with a lot of fun until he met someone, where he felt like they were meant for each other. If this strange feeling comes from the alcohol? Or does it come from the bracelet he was wearing?
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070882
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Invisible String

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a new One Shot! I am so sorry for not posting that much Updates on my older FanFics, just wanna say - They will be continued! I didn't forgot about them and I already have some new ideas for them.  
> Anyway - This is a small warm-up OS for writing our dear Kings again in a modern Setting with my fav. Prompt. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. <3

“Come on Laurent, please! It'll be fun, trust me,” Auguste continued to whined; he was still trying to get his younger brother to finally say “yes”.

"Do you remember the last time you said that?", Laurent simply asked and looked at him blankly with a raised eyebrow.

"Um." Auguste cocked his head slightly questioningly, his dark blond hair lightly touching his shoulder.

"I thought so. Let me help your memory”, Laurent began and then continued, “The last time I was so kind to go with you, you just disappeared from the club without telling me anything, let alone that you wrote or phoned me!”

“Oh.” It slowly dawned to Auguste, then, “Yes, I remember. And I also remember saying that I was extremely sorry and that it would never happen again.”

Laurent rolled his cool blue eyes, then simply said, "Yes, I remember that well, you have often apologized for it, but I still didn't find it funny!"

Auguste sighed resignedly. "I know."

Laurent did not comment on this and continued to put his purchases in the cupboards.

"So?" Auguste started his next attempt.

"So what?", Laurent asked a little annoyed.

"Are you coming with me now?" Auguste looked at him hopefully.

Now it was Laurent who sighed resignedly and ran his hand through his blond hair before he said, “Yes. Okay."

Auguste’s face lit up automatically and he jumped up from his chair, a little sound of joy escaped his throat and he happily threw his arms in the air. He shouted excited, “Yes! That'll be great fun, trust me”, then he added with a broad grin, "Just make sure you get ready soon. Lazar, Jord and I wanted to meet for dinner beforehand. "

Laurent just nodded in response.

Late in the evening Laurent was also completely dressed for the evening, he looked at himself one last time in the mirror. Actually, he didn't have much against clubs if it weren't for the other people, but at least there was cheap alcohol, at least in the club they would go to tonight and Laurent really appreciated that. He put on his golden bracelet with a small ruby hanging down on it and straightened his high-closed dark blue shirt, then adjusted his belt. He grabbed the wallet and his keys from his desk, put them in his trouser pockets of his dark jeans, and left his room.

Auguste was just about to put on his leather jacket when he looked at Laurent, then he said, "I'm sure with this appearance, you will hardly be able to save yourself from admirers today."

Laurent smiled mildly in response, said, "Maybe that was my plan?"

Auguste gave him a long, calm look out of blue eyes.

"I know how to make people back off," Laurent replied coolly.

Auguste was more used to that from him, he said, "I'm sure of that, especially when you look at them the way you looked at me when I asked you if you would like to go with us."

"I'll correct you here", Laurent began as he pulled his shoelaces on his black boots, "You didn't just ask if I wanted to go with you, you just begged me."

"Point to you. Maybe I have,” Auguste replied.

"Maybe?" Laurent raised a pale eyebrow.

Auguste groaned in annoyance and turned to the door. "Just come with me now."

Laurent grinned and pulled on his dark trench coat and followed Auguste outside into the cool autumn night.

Lazar whistled approvingly before he asked, “Laurent, you are coming with us? How did Auguste manage that? "

"I", Auguste began, but Laurent cut him off coolly. "My dear brother asked me very kindly whether I would not like to go with them and I thought to myself, yes, why not, especially since I haven't seen you both for so long."

Auguste looked over at him in surprise. Laurent gave him a cheeky grin, eyes sparkling mysteriously.

Lazar blinked in confusion when he noticed this strange eye contact between the brothers, before he said, "That is true, and we really didn’t spend time together for far too long."

Jord agreed with a nod, then he said, “Can we go in and eat something? I'm really hungry. "

The food was delicious and the drinks successfully contributed to the fact that the four of them stumbled out of the restaurant really tipsy after a few hours.

Laurent was in a good mood, going out with Lazar and Jord was always fun, especially when they helped him teasing Auguste a little.

Together they walked down the dimly lit path to the club, Lazar had decided at one point that it was time to get into the mood with music. Nobody really had a problem with his choice of music, because his playlists mostly were perfect to get into the party mood.

After a few minutes in the first song, Lazar and Auguste had finally started dancing with, while Jord and Laurent only sang along.

The mood was definitely relaxed and cheerful, the evening promised to be good, thought Laurent with a smile as the song changed.

Slowly he could also see the club.

Once there, they had left their jackets and bags at the wardrobe before they went over to the bar and ordered their first drinks. A round of schnapps and a long drink for everyone.

"Well then, to our evening," said Lazar and lifted his shot glass. Auguste, Jord and Laurent did the same and their glasses clinked together, then they tilt the liquid down their throats and left the empty glasses on the counter, with their full long drinks they walked across the dance floor to find a seat in the stands secure where they sat down and relaxed, drank, talked and listened to the music.

"Are you actually going to seduce someone today?", Lazar asked at some point and grinned crookedly at Laurent, his gray eyes studying him curiously.

The blond had his slender arms crossed over his chest and smiled gently at him, “Not really. How so? Interested? Or is it your protective instinct that comes through?”

Laurent was well aware that he was the youngest at the table and that Lazar and Jord liked to play watchdogs for him when Auguste was busy with something else.

"Not really, but maybe it's me who hopes to be seduced by you", Lazar replied with a wink.

Laurent rolled his eyes, but had to laugh softly, while Auguste only cleared his throat and looked meaningfully at Lazar, who just raised his hands defensively and smiled innocently.

Jord just smiled at the exchange and took the last sip of his long drink while he glanced at the dance floor.

"Let's go dancing," said Auguste then and rose from his seat, he swayed a little when he got up and Laurent looked up at him in amusement.

Auguste grabbed Jord's arm, a little awkwardly, and pulled him to his feet and then onto the dance floor.

Lazar and Laurent followed the two a little later. They left their empty glasses on the table.

At some point Laurent leaned casually against the wall, he was holding an empty glass in his hand - his third long drink, next to countless shots, meanwhile he could feel the alcohol in his blood. He had lost sight of both Auguste and Jord, while Lazar had at least let him know that he had to go to someone he had noticed. So everything went as usual, but Laurent didn't really bother this. He was in a good mood and had enough alcohol in his blood, the music was good, and the atmosphere wasn't that bad.

It was different from all the times before that he was at the club. A warm feeling spread in his chest and he looked down with a smile at his golden bracelet, somehow it felt warmer around his wrist as at home.

"Shall I buy you another drink?" asked a rough voice from a stranger that rang out right next to him.

Laurent closed his eyes for a moment and started to give a biting answer when he looked to the side and looked into the person's dark, warm eyes, which sat in a sharp-cut face and looked at him friendly.

Fuck.

He was handsome. Far too good looking in fact.

The bitchy remark got stuck in Laurent's throat, but he recovered and started a more polite counterattack, "What do you hope for?"

The man smiled. He's got a dimple in his left cheek, fuck.

"Maybe a dance?" he suggested.

Laurent could live with that, and he wouldn't even be so averse. He nodded. "Why not?"

"Cool. What would you like? ”The man replied with a pleased grin on his lips.

"A vodka bull, please, thank you," Laurent said sweetly.

The man nodded, grinning, and took Laurent's empty glass with him, then pulled off towards the bar. Laurent watched him go and studied him. Not only did he look good from the front, but also from the back. A well-formed, athletic body that was dressed in attractive clothes and completely matched his type.

"On a scale from one to ten, how hot was that ass that you're so hungry for?" Auguste asked, who put an arm around Laurent's shoulders. He rolled his eyes and grinned, "A solid nine."

"Only?" Auguste looked surprised.

"Hm, without clothes it's sure to be an eleven", Laurent grinned meaningfully.

"Please let me know in advance when you go," said Auguste and a deep, concerned wrinkle had formed on his forehead.

“Would be a nice change,” Laurent replied simply.

Auguste looked at him dumbfounded, but before he could answer, Jord asked something in between: "He's still talking about that one situation from the last time?"

"Yes, he does and he is very proud of it, mocking me for this," said Auguste suffering.

"Very proud, actually," said Laurent and straightened up, “And now I apologize, but my solid-nine ass is just coming back." He winked at Auguste and came towards the handsome stranger.

When he got there, Laurent took the glass out of his hand pretty much immediately.

"Merci," he said curtly and smiled.

"Avec plaisir," replied the stranger and Laurent melted away again. Not only did he look good and had a bright grin that was like the sun; No - he also spoke French. Laurent was bewitched, or drunk, he wasn't quite sure yet.

"By the way, my name is Damen," he replied and Laurent looked at him, repeated the name in his mind, before he said, “Laurent, glad to meet you."

Damen nodded with a smile and held out his glass lightly, Laurent returned the gesture and their glasses clinked together.

Laurent had absolutely no idea how that came about, but the chemistry seemed right to him, they had a good conversation and Laurent felt amazingly comfortable, which he was actually less used to being flirted with by strangers in the club.

"Do we want to sit down before we hit the dance floor?" Laurent suggested casually before they lost themselves deep in their conversation again.

"Sounds like a plan, yes," Damen agreed and let him go first. Laurent climbed the stairs to the grandstand and chose a quiet place in a corner, he let himself slide in one flowing movement onto the black leather sofa, put the glass on the metal table in front of him and looked towards Damen, who sat on the opposite side of him.

After getting off the basic small talk at some point and talking more about themselves, it quickly became apparent that Damen had only recently been in town, he and his best friend had just moved to campus a month ago of the University, but Damen used to live until he was twelve.

Laurent smiled. “I'm also studying at the university, maybe we'll meet there a little more often."

"That sounds good, what are you studying?" Damen asked interestedly and took a long sip of his rum.

"Law", Laurent replied, "And you?"

"Architecture," Damen replied.

Laurent had somehow not classified him in this field, but now that he was looking at Damen, it somehow fits to him, he thought.

“Are you actually alone here?”, Damen asked him at some point and Laurent shook his head, “I'm here with my big brother and two of his friends, they are somewhere here around the club and having fun, or something, I don't know exactly.”

Damen smirked, "So did they leave you all alone?" He grinned crookedly at him. "I can well imagine that you could hardly save yourself from people who wanted to take up your time?"

"Maybe, I'm sitting at the table with one of them," he said teasingly.

Damen had to grin. "What an honor."

"It is, trust me," Laurent replied with a smile and took the last sip of his drink. He pushed his empty glass away and put his arms on the table, leaned forward a little and looked at Damen with a smile, which looked at him and said, "Nice bracelet."

Laurent looked down at the golden chain; it was still very warm around his wrist.

"Thank you," he said, somewhat confused, when he looked at Damen’s wrists and discovered a golden bracelet there too, the same one he was wearing, only with a sapphire instead of a ruby.

Laurent looked up at him and then said, grinning, "Nice bracelet."

Damen couldn't help but laugh and Laurent had to admit that this laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was melodious and pleasant. Laurent smiled warmly.

It was hot on the dance floor, not only because of the surrounding people and the warm air that surrounded them, but mostly because Laurent had not expected that Damen would be such an excellent dancer. It was in his blood, as it seemed to him, and Laurent already felt awkward with the little sense of rhythm he had.

But Damen didn't seem to mind, on the contrary, he even enjoyed it, as Laurent remarked. At some point, Damen had put his hands on Laurent's narrow hips, they felt warm on the fabric of his thin shirt. Laurent finally threw his arms around Damen's strong neck and looked into his face, a slight smile on his lips. In the meantime he felt no longer warm, but hot. His body felt like it was on fire from the inside out and he wondered why it felt like this.

In any case, Damen just grinned at him, his dark eyes scrutinized Laurent's face attentively and now and then stayed on his lips.

"Kiss me," Laurent heard himself say without being able to control it.

"Sure?" Damen asked in amazement.

"Yes, kiss me, please," Laurent whispered, almost pleadingly, wondering where this urgent tone in his voice came from.

Damen didn't reply, he leaned down and put his lips tenderly on Laurent's, who promptly returned the kiss. The kiss began tenderly and carefully - from Damen’s side. Laurent, on the other hand, was a little more passionate, he wanted Damen, he wanted to feel those perfect lips moving on his own and he seemed to feel that, because he slowly put off the previous tenderness and became more and more fiery and determined. Laurent sighed comfortably against his lips and Damen took advantage of this, let his tongue slid into his mouth, Laurent let him. He felt how Damen’s hips move gently against his own and how their bodies pressed closer and closer together, so that not even a paper could fit between them, as if they were trying to become one.

Laurent was surprised by this, he didn't quite understand why he wanted that and why he acted like that, but something about Damen felt right. Something about him seemed right. He felt good, very good in fact.

"Fuck", Damen whispered softly against his lips as he broke away from the kiss briefly and leaned his forehead against Laurent's, they both looked at each other and got lost in each other’s eyes.

"Let's go," said Laurent out of breath, “We can go to my place."

Damen smiled and nodded, then let go of Laurent, who kissed him one last time before taking his hand, these gestures also felt as if they were meant for each other. Laurent was really puzzled by this. He finally dragged Damen to the wardrobe to pick up his jacket from there.

He did not meet Lazar, Jord and Auguste on his way out. Maybe it was better that way.

When Laurent arrived at the apartment, it didn't take long for Damen to press him against the freshly closed door and kissed him again. Laurent surrendered and his body trembled with arousal. Damen had his hands next to his head; Laurent reached into his shirt collar and pulled him closer to him.

"You make me really weak, you know that?" Laurent mumbled hoarsely.

Damen just grinned crookedly. "For real? Tell me more."

Laurent just snorted and bit his lower lip gently, Damen shrugged away, cursing softly, and looked at him in shock.

"Doesn't that turn you on?”, he asked, grinning smugly, his slender fingers still in Damen’s collar to hold him against him.

Damen turned red.

"It does? Good to know,” Laurent replied with a surprised smile.

Damen seemed to consider what this knowledge would bring to Laurent, but Laurent wouldn't give him any more time for thinking about it, because he put his hand now in his neck and pulled him back down to kiss him again. Laurent let his fingers slide into his curly dark hair and scratched his neck lightly; he felt what effect this seemed to have on Damen, because he actually melted under this touch.

Laurent was satisfied with it, very satisfied in fact.

He had absolutely no idea when the two of them had made it to his room, but what he did know was that they had lost their clothes on the way there. Auguste would be happy if he came home, but Laurent would ignore that, after all, he had often gone through the same scenarios with Auguste. So it was a nice change.

Laurent was pushed backwards onto his bed by Damen, who was leaning almost directly above him, his knee between Laurent's legs and his hands next to his body. Laurent looked up, flushed cheeks, his blue eyes certainly very glassy and filled with lust.

"You are beautiful," Damen murmured sensually and leaned down to him, kissing his jaw gently down to his neck. Laurent put his head back in his neck and closed his eyes, he sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Damen sucking on his sensitive skin, a faint awkward moan escaped his lips and he noticed how Damen's lips twisted into a smile.

"And incredibly cute," said Damen.

Laurent blushed, then said softly, "Stop talking to me like that."

"Why?" Damen asked curiously, placing another kiss on his skin, this time on his collarbone.

“Because I can't think,” Laurent heard himself say.

"Then don't think," Damen replied cheekily.

Laurent let out a low laugh, which quickly turned into a moan when Damen reached his nipple and caressed it with his tongue.

The blond took his hands up and buried his fingers in Damen’s hair, let out another low moan, which encouraged him to continue with it. Damen moved his lips further down from his nipples, kissed his stomach and then stopped at his erection.

Laurent looked down briefly, he was a little afraid that Damen would deliberately stop now to tease him, but luckily that was not the case, because before Laurent could say anything, Damen had already put his wonderful lips around his cock. Laurent was in seventh heaven and this ecstasy no longer only came from the alcohol, it was slowly subsiding again as he realized.

Laurent groaned as Damen's tongue licked his underside with gentle pressure, lazily he let his tongue circle over his tip and then took his cock all the way back into his mouth. Slowly he found a rhythm and Laurent inevitably moved his hips against Damen's throat, which then held him so that he could no longer move. Laurent closed her eyes in despair and let out a frustrated groan.

His muscles in his abdomen tensed slowly and Laurent noticed how his orgasm built up, burning it spread in his body, his heart beat quickly against his chest and his breath came out in a hitched breath.

Damen seemed to recognize the signs as he pulled away from him and leaned back.

"Why?" was all Laurent could manage to say.

"Not yet," replied Damen only with a crooked grin on his lips.

Laurent just groaned in annoyance.

"Do you have any lube?" Damen asked, studiously ignoring Laurent's reaction.

"In the drawer," Laurent said, waving his hand in that direction. Damen nodded and leaned sideways to open the drawer on the bedside table next to the bed. His erection brushed Laurent's, who made a little sweet sound. Damen grinned in amusement and leaned back with the lube in hand.

"Do you have a condom with you?", Laurent asked, slowly he had his breathing under control again and supported himself on his forearms.

"I have”, Damen replied, then frowned thoughtfully. "Somewhere in my pockets."

"And where are your pants?" Laurent asked.

"Somewhere outside your room," Damen answered thoughtfully.

Laurent laughed heartily before saying, "Fuck it, I want you now."

With one quick movement Laurent had wrapped his legs around Damen’s waist and sat up a little more, he took the tube from his hand and opened the cap, let a bit of it drip onto his fingers and rubbed it between them before he took his hand closed around Damens shaft and moved it up and down with an excruciatingly slow motion.

Damen’s cheeks turned red and his breath was shallow, he looked into Laurent's eyes, which returned his gaze and held him, a smile fell on his lips and he leaned over and laid his lips longingly on Laurent's, who returned the kiss almost immediately, demanding. He took his hand away from his cock, broke the kiss and lay back on his back, legs spread for him.

"I want you to come inside of me," he said breathlessly.

Damen just nodded, but Laurent wouldn't feel his erection first, but a finger. He knew how important the preparation was, even if he would like to put it aside, especially now. His impatience spread in him, meanwhile Damen moved three fingers in him and he wondered when that had happened. He hadn't really felt that he had already widened it so much, which spoke for Damen, he was very gentle with him.

"Damen," Laurent groaned as he hit a point in him that made him see stars.

"I know," replied Damen and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he pulled his fingers out of him and placed himself in front of him, he felt how Damen pressed the tip of his cock against his hole and carefully entered him.

Laurent closed his eyes and bit his lip. Damen was so much bigger than anything else he'd known, but it felt good.

"Damen, deeper," Laurent whispered softly.

Damen didn't reply, but accepted the request and thrust deeper into him, changing the angle slightly and hitting Laurent's prostate again.

Laurent winced slightly and let out a loud groan.

Damen grinned and kissed his neck, then his lips. The kiss was wet and wild, while the thrusts of Damen became more and more uncontrolled and faster. Laurent moved towards him, wanted to feel him deeper and feel more of him and Damen gave him what Laurent's body demanded.

He also felt how Damen reached between their moving bodies and laid a Hand around Laurent's cock, the pressure alone brought Laurent a little further to his orgasm. Damen moved his hand one, two, and a third time before the burning fire ignited in Laurent's body and he came into Damen's hand. His cum spilled hot between their bodies and Laurent let out a loud moan before it turned into a choked gasp.

"God, Damen," he said breathlessly.

Damen was still thrusting into him, rode him through his orgasm, before a little later he also came deep into him and Laurent could feel the warm liquid in him. He grimaced slightly, that was an unfamiliar feeling, he has to admit; unusual but not strange.

"Laurent", Damen whispered exhausted and pressed a kiss on his lips, this time the kiss was a bit tenderer and slowly, which Laurent welcomed very much. He was exhausted. Damen had kept him busy for a long time and was still inside him.

He grinned against his lips. "Are we staying like this now?"

"I was planning to do so," Damen replied boldly. “You are warm and you feel so good around me." He playfully rolled his hips against Laurent's pelvis, who closed his eyes with a groan.

"You’re amazing," Laurent said amused.

"I know," Damen said.

"And arrogant too," Laurent said with a laugh.

"I know that too," Damen said, grinning.

Laurent returned the grin and kissed him again. They lingered like that for a long time, Laurent didn't know how long, but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was their joined body, the warm feeling in Laurent's chest and around his wrist, and the soft lips on his own.

"I think you should stay," said Laurent at some point when they were lying next to each other and Laurent's arm was around her waist.

"Can be arranged, Nik will probably not miss me until noon anyway," Damen replied with a grin. "So we have all the time in the world." He spoke the words sensually, like a tempting promise of something else. Laurent was there.

"I think that's good. Auguste will probably not come back until noon too, depending on who he went with, ”said Laurent with a smile.

"Your brother?" Damen asked, sounding as if he knew the name.

"Oui." Laurent smirked and Damen gave him a kiss on the head, the blonde closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Where did you get your bracelet from?", Damen asked him at some point.

"I got it as a gift back then," replied Laurent. “I don’t really remember who gave it to me, I think I was too young?"

Damen nodded thoughtfully and smiled.

"Why?" Laurent asked.

"Not important," Damen said, waving him off with that.

Normally Laurent would keep asking, but he didn't. He was too tired at the moment, maybe he would remember it again when they would wake up the next day.

"Good night Damen," Laurent muttered.

"Good night," Damen replied gently.

Laurent smiled and closed his eyes, snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, took Damen's hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

It felt like they were connected or more like tied together, through their bracelets.

*

The next morning, Damen and Laurent sat dressed and showered in the kitchen, the shower had taken a little longer than usual as Laurent couldn't really keep his hands off Damen, and he was more than happy to give Laurent what he asked for, which got appreciated by him.

They were now sitting together at the table, each with a cup of coffee in hand, when Laurent said, "My brother came home earlier than expected."

Damen pricked up his ears and sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

“He took a one night stand with him and was wrong about the room,” Laurent explained simply.

Damen snorted in amusement and looked at him, "Not really?"

"Yes, I woke up a bit," he said with a grin, "Sometimes my brother is a pure comedy act."

"That seems to be true," Damen agreed with a grin.

Laurent nodded with a smile and lifted the cup to his lips, took another strong sip. "Um, I hope it's in your interest too that we don't limit our contact to just this one adventure?" Laurent asked carefully.

Damen looked at him and smiled warmly, before he said gently. "I would be happy about that, I like you and would like to get to know you a little better."

“Good, because that's a mutual feeling then,” Laurent said, “Besides, why were you so curious about the bracelets? I mean, I see that they are very similar, but you seem to know a little more than me about them?"

Damen lowered his gaze a bit before he explained. “You know, I met someone when I was a little boy and would have liked to get to know them better, but my family and I moved during this phase, and I said goodbye to him and gave him the bracelet that I have the counterpart of. A pretty cheesy gesture.”

Laurent blushed a bit and then smiled, “I don't think so. I think it's cute somehow. "

Damen nodded with a grin, then it seemed to slowly dawn on Laurent, "Wait, oh God, how drunk was I yesterday?"

The other looked up and looked at him in surprise.

“I remember it rather vaguely, we used to have neighbors, I was ... just six or so when the family moved out, I got along well with the boy next door, who was much older than me and he also was a little closer to my brother. I was surprised when he had given me a goodbye present too”, he stopped and looked at Damen, into his warm eyes, "I didn't really think we would ever see each other again.”

"But obviously fate had planned it differently," said Damen with a smile.

"Seems so," replied Laurent and leaned over to him, kissed him tenderly, which was promptly replied.

“Maybe those bracelets bound us together? Like an invisible string?”, Laurent whispered.

Damen grinned. “Maybe it’s true, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3 Hope you liked it.


End file.
